White Curse
by Lilyan Nightfallen
Summary: Saya tak tahulah TT ini gaje intinya :' First ff Vocaloid saya, Utatane Piko Kagamine Rin. Tantangan #Syndromeloid dari aniki xD


**White Curse**

 **Author: Rainessia Ayumi-chan**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjam nama.-.**

 **Warning: Gaje akut, typo dimana-mana, sulit dimengerti, standart banget :'), dll pokoknya saya pikir ini sangatlah tidak menarik :')**

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR! Thks just fanfiction

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hujan, layaknya dunia yang sedang bersedih. Menitikkan setiap tetesnya tanpa henti membasahi bumi. Suram dan sedih, tak luput menyelimuti atmosfer._

 _Disana, di pemakaman tampak seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di antara dua nisan yang memperlihatkan gambar kedua orang yang paling ia itu sayangi._

 _"Ayah, ibu, kenapa? Kenapa secepat ini?" gumam pemuda itu pelan entah pada siapa bertanya. Ia berjongkok, tangannya bergerak mengusap pelan kedua nisan milik orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya._

 _Kepala pemuda itu tertunduk, memejamkan mata sejenak, dan kemudian membukanya. "Baiklah, memang Tuhan mengharuskan ini semua, aku terima."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau lihat dia? Mengapa rambutnya seperti itu?"

"Aih, mengerikan sekali. Apa dia terkena kutukan?"

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan tentangnya, nanti kau juga bisa terkena kutukan sepertinya."

Yah, begitulah hari-hari yang pemuda ini lalui sekarang. Berbagai macam kalimat ejekan selalu terdengar memasuki gendang telinganya. Ia ingin memberontak, memberikan ejekan balik, namun ia tak bisa. Memang beginilah keadaannya sekarang.

Utatane Piko, nama pemuda yang kini menjadi bahan ejekan setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya di sekolah. Padahal dulu ia memiliki banyak teman, entah mengapa saat rambut hitamnya yang perlahan memutih secara tiba-tiba membuatnya dijauhi dan diejek.

Bukan tanpa alasan surai hitam Piko berubah warna menjadi putih bak salju, setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya satu bulan yang lalu, ia terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar depresi. Tak jarang ia tampak sedang melamun merenungkan sesuatu. Menyedihkan, bukan?

Saat memasuki kelas seperti ini saja Piko mendapatkan banyak tatapan penuh ketakutan, kebencian, dan tak jarang juga tatapan penuh rasa penasaran, akan tetapi tak ada yang berani bertanya.

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Piko. Sebenarnya, ia bosan dengan semua ini, ia ingin pergi ke tempat orang tuanya saja. Namun, pemuda bersurai putih ini tidak bodoh yang menyerah hanya karena sebuah ejekan.

"Aku harus kuat."

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam kurun waktu yang sama namun pada tempat yang berbeda, seorang gadis manis pemilik surai pirang sebahu tampak berjalan dengan temannya. Gadis ini tampak bingung, sedari tadi temannya terus saja membahas tentang 'orang aneh' dan 'sebuah kutukan'.

"Ne, orang aneh?" mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bingung, gadis pirang itu bertanya.

"Iya, Rin-chan. Apa kau tak tahu rumor yang beredar sekarang?"

"Ada orang aneh di kelas sebelah, kau tak tahu? Rambutnya tiba-tiba saja memutih, bukankah itu mengerikan?"

"Benar, mengerikan. Terlihat seperti sebuah kutukan."

Si gadis pirang hanya diam mendengarkan temannya, bukannya merasa takut Rin malah penasaran dengan 'orang aneh' yang sedari tadi dieluh-eluhkan oleh temannya. 'Semengerikan itukah?' batinnya bertanya.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati, Rin-chan. Jika bertemu dengannya, segera lari saja."

'Aku jadi semakin penasaran.'

.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak tiga menit yang lalu, bahkan para siswa telah memenuhi ruang di kantin hanya untuk mengisi perut mereka yang terasa kosong. Namun tidak dengan seorang pemuda bersurai putih salju itu, ia berjalan tertunduk menuju taman belakang sekolah, ia akan memakan bekalnya disana.

Piko mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon saat telah sampai di taman belakang, tangannya bergerak membuka kotak bekalnya kemudian segera memakan bekal yang ia bawa itu.

"Kesendirian memang selalu menyenangkan."

"Tidak juga."

Suara yang tiba-tiba saja menyahuti ucapan Piko barusan, membuat pemuda itu terkejut, bahkan hampir saja ia melempar kotak bekalnya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara tadi dan menemukan seorang gadis pirang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan polos yang menggemaskan.

"Untuk apa kau menghampiriku? Untuk menghinaku, eh?" ucapan yang sarat akan nada dingin itu keluar dari belah bibir Piko. Ia memandang gadis di hadapannya ini datar, sudah terlalu biasa jika ia akan diejek nantinya.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku menghinamu?" tanya si pirang manis sembari memiringkan kepalanya, kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, memberikan kesan menggemaskan.

"Tentang rambutku, tentu saja."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan rambutmu?"

"Hhh, apa kau tak pernah mendengar rumor tengang orang aneh dan kutukan putih itu? Aku orang aneh yang dimaksud. Rambutku berubah menjadi putih secara tiba-tiba."

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Bahkan rambutmu terlihat indah."

Serangkaian kalimat yang terlontar polos dari si gadis pirang terdengar sangatlah tulus, membuat Piko yang mendengar itu memandang tak percaya gadis di hadapannya yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Ah iya, namaku Rin, Kagamine Rin, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Utatane Piko."

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita adalah teman."

Senyuman yang selama beberapa bulan ini menghilang, kini terbit kembali. Tak ada lagi wajah suram dan lelah yang tampak, kini hanya ada senyuman yang terukir di bibir Piko. Semua ini berkat gadis manis bernama Kagamine Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

End dengan gajenya xD

 **A/N:** Astagfirullah, ini mendadak sekali xD Aniki, saya sudah bilang tenang saja pasti saya akan upload ini. Lihat lihat, betapa absurdnya cerita ini, sangat tidak jelas, saya sendiri tidak tau apa yang saya tulis ini :')

Saya mendapat sedikit paksaan dari Aniki untuk ikut event ini, tapi tak apalah untuk menambah pengalaman menulis saya xD Aniki jangan lupa janjinya sama 10k ya xD

Ya sudahlah, ini memang tidak jelas. Saya pamit undur diri, wassalam :)

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Sign, Rainessia Ayumi-chan.**


End file.
